


Cake sauce

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, I love cupcakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Jeremy forgets the word frosting and everyone finds it hilarious.~~~~~Based off my own horrible texting mistake





	Cake sauce

Christine: What's you guys favorite cake flavor?

Jake: Chocolate 

Michael: No 

Rich: Anything but lemon 

Jake: Lemon sounds good

Rich: Babe no

Jake: Chocolate is fine tho 

Michael: Jeremy likes vanilla 

Jeremy: My favorite is vanilla 

Michael: I just said that! I know u so well ;)

Jenna: omg relationship goals

Chloe: Red velvet 

Brooke: Chlo I already know that 

Chloe: <3

Jake changed the name to "we like cake"

Jake: I'm funny 

Rich: no 

Jake: :(

Rich: ;)

Jake: :0

Chloe: can you two stfu and go flirt somewhere else!

Jeremy: wait please no red velvet! It doesn't taste good unless you have the right cake sauce. 

Jeremy: what's it called Cake sauce?!!

Rich: CAKE SAUCE!

Rich changed the chat name to "Cake sauce"

Michael: oh god :‘) <3

Jenna: I love cake sauce 

Brooke: me too 

Jeremy: guys this is bullying 

Michael: it looks like you brought this upon yourself jer 

Christine: well Jeremy idk if this cake sauce is good enough for you so I guess ur stuck with vanilla 

Jeremy: NOT YOU TOO CHRIS

Jeremy: I knew this would happen its not my fault I couldn't think of the word!

And to this day whenever they get a chance they remind Jeremy of cake sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two weeks since I said cake sauce and everyday my friends remind me of it.


End file.
